Izzy's First Year
by shiki94
Summary: Join Alex Hardy and Cody Rhodes as they raise their daughter and bring her up in the crazy world they call their lives. One-shot collection. Companion piece to A Special Delivery. Rated T for potential swearing. Cody/OC romance, Cody/OC/OC family
1. Month 1

**Hello, everyone that's reading this! Here's another fic (of sorts) from me. Now, I say this is a fic of sorts because it's more a collection of one-shots. The central theme = my head OC, Alex Hardy's daughter as she goes through each month of her life until she turns one (and, yes, I know I'm starting this a bit late since Isabelle was born in April). This whole collection is actually a bit of a sequel to the one-shot I wrote when Alex first gave birth to her daughter titled A Special Delivery. And, while you don't necessarily have to go and read that one-shot, it's still worth a read. So, without further ado, enjoy the beginning of this one-shot collection. =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars, Divas, and other assorted wrestlers used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, the WWE, TNA, ROH, and the various other promotions they work for. I only own Alex, her daughter Isabelle, Skylar, and the assorted other OCs that will be featured in this fic. I should also note that Mary Williams and her son Marcus are the property of StarshineGoomba. They are being used with her permission.**

It had been a few weeks since Alex Hardy gave birth to her daughter, Isabelle Leigh-Anna Hardy. And to say that the brunette had eased into being a parent would've been putting it lightly; Alex had taken to the mantle of new mom very well, considering the fact that her only real experience with taking care of babies before was helping babysit her niece Ruby, who was the daughter of one of her older brothers, Jeff Hardy, and his wife Beth. Applying what she had learned from her babysitting experience and what the doctors at the hospital had told her, Alex had been taking great care of Isabelle; plus it didn't hurt that she had a house full of family members that helped her look after Isabelle. In the meantime as she spent her time away from her job as a wrestler for WWE, Alex had been getting many messages on Twitter from her friends that worked there along with others that didn't work for WWE anymore and those who retired from professional wrestling, saying that they'd be trying to make their way to North Carolina soon to meet Isabelle. This was something that still made Alex laugh when she thought about it because she could only imagine her daughter getting the chance to meet the people that would become her aunts and uncles of sorts.

One day almost a month after she and Isabelle had been home from the hospital, Alex had been at home getting Isabelle ready for her first round of visitors. Getting her daughter dressed in a white jumper, a pink and white plaid dress over the jumper, and a pair of pink booties, Alex lightly smoothed down Isabelle's hair as she talked to her daughter.

"Today's a sorta big day for you, kiddo," Alex said. "Today's the day you get to meet your Grandpa Dusty and your Uncle Dustin. I just want to say ahead of time that they're both a bit crazy, but I'm sure you'll love them just as much as you love Grandpa Gilbert."

Despite being nearly one month old, Isabelle happily kicked her feet at what her mother just told her as a smile curled the corners of her lips.

Alex smiled and, laughing softly, said "That's my girl." Lifting Isabelle from the changing table in the nursery Matt and Jeff had put together for her, Alex carried Isabelle from out of the nursery and into the living room. Sitting on one of the couches in the living room couches, Alex played with Isabelle as she waited for her boyfriend Cody Rhodes to show up with his dad and his older brother. Alex was more than excited for Isabelle to meet Dusty and Dustin, better known as Goldust, as she wanted her daughter to get to know two members of her boyfriend's family. Just the thought of Isabelle getting to meet her other grandfather and another one of her uncles had Alex feeling anxious for their arrival.

Alex and Isabelle's wait only lasted a few minutes more as knocking at the door caught her attention along with a voice on the other side of the door saying "Alex, it's us." Smiling at the arrival of her and Isabelle's guests, Alex said "OK, Izzy. Time for you to meet your other grandpa and your uncle Goldy." Lifting the infant from the couch, Alex walked with Isabelle over to the front door. Opening the door, Alex smiled and, stepping aside, said "Hey, guys. Hope your drive from Florida was pretty smooth."

"It was as smooth as a Rhodes family road trip can be," Cody said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"You make it sound almost like being in a car with your dad and your older brother is so bad, babe," Alex said as Cody gave Isabelle a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Try being in a car with my dad and Dustin when it seems like all they want to talk about is our daughter's future," Cody said.

"Oh, come on, Cody. We're just excited about meeting the little one that's going to help carry on the Rhodes family name," Dustin said, lightly punching his younger brother on the shoulder. Turning to Cody's girlfriend, Dustin smiled and, giving Alex a quick side hug, said "Congratulations on giving birth to your daughter, Alex. I wish I could've been here when you delivered her."

"It's fine, Dustin. Just the fact that you and Dusty are here now is more than enough for me," Alex said, smiling up at the Bizarre One. "How've Dakota and Terri been taking the news?"

"After they got over the shock of Cody having a child of his own now, they got excited over the prospect of seeing the baby. They would've come, but Terri's busy with stuff of her own and Dakota's still pretty busy with school. But, they wanted to make sure we get plenty of pictures of the little one," Dustin said.

"That's fine with me," Alex said, laughing a bit at how Cody's niece and sister-in-law had taken the news while Cody tried to hide the blush that was slightly coloring his cheeks. Turning to face the elder member of the Rhodes family, Alex said "Hi, Dusty."

"And a fine hello to you too, Miss Alex," Dusty said, a warm smile coming across his face. "I take it you've been taking good care of my granddaughter?"

"Yes sir, I have," Alex said, nodding her head as she readjusted Isabelle in her arms. "I've had my family here to help take care of her, so your granddaughter's been in great hands."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Dusty said, his smile softening as he saw Alex readjust the baby that was his granddaughter in her arm. He could just tell from how Alex was holding the infant and from how Cody talked with him about his daughter that the couple had all but fallen in love with their child. _'And just imagine if they were to have more babies,'_ Dusty thought to himself, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest.

Seeing Dusty seemingly laughing at something, Alex asked "Everything OK, Dusty? Why does it seem like you're laughing at something?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Alex. No need to worry about this old cowboy," Dusty said, resting a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. "Now, I'd hate to sound pushy, but can I hold my granddaughter now?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sure," Alex said. Closing and locking the door and turning on her heel as she headed back for the living room, Alex waited for Cody, Dustin, and Dusty to take seats on the chairs in the living room with Dustin and Dusty taking seats on the loveseat in the living room and Cody taking a seat on the couch. Once the Rhodes men were all seated, Alex handed Isabelle to Dusty and softly said "Make sure to support her head."

"OK," Dusty said. Looking down at the baby that was now in his arms, Dusty could see why it seemed like Cody made sure to keep him up to speed with everything relating to his daughter and why he seemed so emotional whenever he did. Looking between the couple that was now seated on the couch together and their child, Dusty could see a few noticeable traits in the baby to her parents. She had dark brown hair that he knew she got from both of her parents, blue-green eyes that she more than likely mostly got from Cody, and a slightly tanned skin tone that she got from Alex. Letting out a short chuckle, Dusty said "She definitely is you both's baby. That much is for sure."

Laughing, Alex said "Thanks, Dusty. Funny thing is that it seems like everyone that's seen her picture on Twitter seems to think the same thing."

"I can see why. She's got your skin and Cody's eyes. Kid's gonna be a real heartbreaker when she gets older, I know that much to be true," Dusty said, looking back down at the infant, who was staring up at him. Lowering his voice a bit, Dusty said "Hey there, little princess. I'm your Grandpa Dusty. It's my pleasure to meet you."

A smile curving the corners of her mouth, Isabelle looked up at her grandfather as a small yawn escaped her.

Smiling at how his dad was bonding with the infant that was his niece, Dustin pulled his phone out and took a quick picture of his dad holding the infant. Feeling pleased with the picture he took, Dustin asked "So, Cody, Alex. Mind telling us what you named the little one?"

"I thought Cody would've told you and Dustin already," Alex said, lightly elbowing her boyfriend. "Well, since Cody didn't tell you both ahead of time, we decided to go with naming our daughter Isabelle Leigh-Anna Hardy. And for her nickname, we decided on Izzy."

"Isabelle Leigh-Anna Hardy or little Izzy for short. I like the sound of that name," Dustin said. Looking down at the picture he took, Dustin went to work at getting the picture ready for Twitter.

Smiling over at her boyfriend as she took hold of one of his hands, Alex said "I'd say Izzy getting to meet Grandpa Dusty and Uncle Dustin is going pretty well."

"Of course it's going well," Cody said, smiling over at Alex as he looked over to his dad and older brother. "It's like my dad just said. Our daughter's going to be a real heartbreaker."

"Let's not forget heart stealer as well," Alex said, looking back over to the older two Rhodes men where she saw Dustin holding Isabelle and talking baby talk with her as he rocked her in his arms. Looking back over to Cody, Alex smiled and said "Our little heart stealer."

 **So, this wraps up month 1 for little Izzy. Now, I feel the need to say this right now: I'm not going to go fully in-depth with each and every of month of Izzy's life. I'll be covering the whole year, just not going _too_ awfully in-depth with every minute detail. Now that that's done, let me know what you guys think of the start to this collection. And, by all means, if there are any Superstars, Divas, or other wrestlers you'd like to see make an appearance in this collection, feel free to shoot me a suggestion for each month if you'd like. That'd being said, thanks for giving this a read. Don't forget to R &R and I'll see you guys with the next month. =)**


	2. Month 2

**This installment, I decided, is more about Alex and Cody just really feeling nerves over being good parents for Isabelle. Sure, they've both done their fair shares of babysitting for family members, but this is their first kid...so, of course, they're going to be feeling some major nerves over raising Isabelle. Hope you guys enjoy this. =)**

"Do you think Izzy would look cute in this?" Alex asked, holding up a short-sleeved onesie that was a sky blue on the upper half and a darker blue on the bottom and had a pair of dolphins embroidered on the front of it.

"I think she would," Skylar said as she helped her younger sister look through the racks of baby clothes. Seeing the look on her sister's face, Skylar said "Relax, Alex. You're just buying clothes for you daughter. It's nothing to be so bent out of shape over."

"I know. I just feel so…so unprepared with how to do any of this. The shopping, at least," Alex said, looking down at the outfits she had already chosen for Isabelle. According to many people, I can't exactly dress myself, so I'm having a bit of difficulty trying to dress my two month old daughter."

"I don't think you should pay any of that any mind. You dress well enough so that you don't look like a hooker," Skylar said as she and Alex shared a laugh over what she just said. Once the two sisters had finished laughing, Skylar said "Really, Alex. You're doing just fine with how you're doing things with Izzy. It's like Jeff and Matt and papa have been telling you. Just take things with Izzy one day at a time. No need to rush through things now."

"I know. I just don't want to do anything that'd be considered a major screw-up as far as raising my first daughter goes," Alex said, biting one of her lip rings in nervous anxiety.

"That's why you've got me and the others there for you. And don't forget that you've got Cody there for you too," Skylar said, reassuringly. "Don't be so nervous about trying to be a perfect parent for Izzy. Just be yourself. And all of the parental stuff after that will come to you once you've learned to let go a bit."

Letting what Skylar just told her really sink in, Alex knew that what her sister just told her was the truth. Even though being a parent was something that was still completely new to her, Alex knew that she didn't have to embark on the journey into parenthood on her own; after all, she had Cody, her brothers, her sisters, her dad, and her friends to help her through it all, so she knew that she didn't have to worry about always having to be perfect with everything she did. And while "perfect parent" wasn't exactly what she was striving for, she just wanted to be the best mom she could be for her daughter. "I guess you're right, Sky. I really do need to stop being nervous about always trying to do stuff perfectly for Izzy. I just want to be the best parent I can be for her."

"And you _will_ be, Alex. You're going to be the best parent for Izzy in your own weird way," Skylar said, sending a reassuring smile to her sister.

Laughing at what Skylar said, Alex said "Thanks, sis. Guess all that psychology stuff you're learning is really helping in cases like this."

"Hey. It's what I'm minoring in. The least I could do is put some of what I've learned to good use and try to help those that are having confidence issues and stuff," Skylar said, grinning as Alex laughed again.

After this, the two sisters went back to looking through the racks of baby clothes in search of another few outfits for Isabelle to wear. Once Alex and Skylar were pleased with what they found, Alex paid for the outfits and left the clothing store they were shopping in. As they got ready to leave and head back home , Alex couldn't help but to keep looking at what she had bought for her daughter. _'I just hope Izzy will look good in what I got for her,'_ Alex thought.

…

Spending time with his daughter had become one of the top priorities for Cody ever since Isabelle had been born. While his job as a WWE wrestler was one of the most important things to him, he didn't want to miss out on a single minute of getting to spend time with his girlfriend and their daughter. And times like right now were some of his favorite to spend with his daughter.

"Where's Izzy? There she is!" Cody said, smiling as he played a game of peekaboo with Isabelle. Even though he knew Isabelle wasn't quite at the age where games like this would really register in her still-developing brain, Cody still liked playing them as they would always make Isabelle smile and draw what Cody could tell were giggles from the infant.

"I still find it beyond crazy that you are so wrapped around little Izzy's fingers," Mary said, leaning in the entryway to the kitchen of the Hardy house. "She's only two months old and already she's got you and Alex under her spell."

"I'd argue that point, Mare, but I know what you said is true," Cody said. "At any rate , I see nothing wrong with being totally taken with your kid."

"Of course there isn't," Mary said, grinning at the younger man. "After all, it's one of those things that's a sign that you're going to make a great dad."

"I sure hope you're right, Mare," Cody said as he looked back down at Isabelle, who was now yawning before she looked back up at him. Leaning down, Cody picked up his daughter and, holding the infant close to him, gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. Looking down to see Isabelle yawning again, Cody smiled before softly saying "I think someone's getting a little sleepy." Taking a seat on the couch that he had laid Isabelle on, Cody proceeded to rock Isabelle in his arms as the infant let out a sleepy yawn before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Smiling at the scene unfolding in front of her, Mary turned around when she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw her son Marcus and Jeff's daughter Ruby walking over from where they were previously sitting at the kitchen table and eating lunch.

"Mama, we're done eating. Can we play with cousin Izzy now?" Marcus asked.

"Not right now, baby. Izzy just went to sleep, so you'll have to wait a while," Mary said.

"Oh. OK. Can we go play outside then?" Marcus asked.

"Sure. I'll come outside with you two," Mary said. Laughing a bit at the two kids cheering, Mary followed her son and Ruby outside as she told Cody "We'll be outside for a bit, Coddles. Have fun with your daughter."

"OK, have fun," Cody said, rather dismissively. Still holding Isabelle in his arms, Cody rose from the couch he was sitting on and took Isabelle to her nursery. Laying Isabelle down in her crib and making sure that the baby monitor in the room was on, Cody planted a quick kiss on Isabelle's forehead before heading back up the hall to the living room. Just as Cody got back to the living room, the front door swung open as Alex and Skylar walked inside.

"Hey, babe. Sorry if we took a bit longer than we should've. We had a bit of trouble trying to find stuff that'd look cute on Izzy," Alex said as she held up the two bags of baby clothes she had bought.

"And, it's like I kept telling Alex, Izzy'll be totally adorable in what we got for her," Skylar said as she took the two bags from Alex and headed to put them in Isabelle's nursery.

Laughing at the exchange between the two sisters, Cody said "Well, at least it seems like your shopping trip went pretty well today."

"I guess you could say it did," Alex said as Cody threw an arm across her shoulders. A smirk crossing her face, Alex said "Next time, _you're_ doing the shopping while _I_ stay here with Izzy."

 ***snickers* Can you even imagine Cody Rhodes trawling through the aisles of a clothing store, looking for clothes for his daughter? That'd probably be so funny...and something I might include in a future installment of this. XD We shall see. ^^**


End file.
